Pamiętaj o oddechu
by donnieDonnie
Summary: Przekład angielskiego opowiadania „Breathe Into It" za zgodą autorki, rageprufrock. Przetłumaczone jako prezent urodzinowy dla Aevenien i zbetowane przez Kaczalkę. Arthur/Eames, AU z dużą ilością jogi i dobrego humoru :)


**Pamiętaj o oddechu**

Kiedy Mal zagląda do jego biura i pyta, co stało mu się w plecy, Eamesowi raczej nie wypada odpowiedzieć „Och, to tylko ten nowy z graficznego". Mówi więc:  
— Och, to tylko stres, moja droga.  
Mal spogląda na niego w ten szczególny sposób, który sugeruje, że potrafi przejrzeć go na wylot, niemniej wycofuje się z progu jego pokoju z powolnym „aha" na ustach, pozostawiając po sobie obłok Shalimara i sceptycyzmu.  
Eames spędza resztę dnia na leżąco, na wysłużonej skórzanej kanapie, którą kazał sprowadzić ze swojego ostatniego miejsca pracy do obecnego biura. Jaskrawe światło wpadające przez oszkloną ścianę, dodatkowo wzmocnione lampami uhonorowanymi certyfikatem LEED*, uniemożliwia czytanie papierów, które trzyma sobie nad głową, poza tym zaczyna doskwierać mu wyprostowane ramię. A tak w ogóle cały dzień jest do niczego i wcale nie staje się lepszy, kiedy pretensjonalnie uśmiechnięty Peter wpada do niego późnym popołudniem z chińskim jedzeniem na wynos i nadzieją na przytulny domowy wieczór w nie-aż-tak-ładnych brązowych oczach.  
— Słuchaj, to nie twoja wina, tylko moja — tłumaczy Eames, wciąż rozciągnięty płasko na kanapie. Z tego punktu widzenia zasmarkana i zalana łzami twarz Petera wygląda jeszcze okropniej. Fascynujące. — Naprawdę. To coś z tobą było urocze i bardzo specjalne. Ale zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego niż ja. Nasz związek nie jest możliwy.  
— Ty kurewski draniu — syczy Peter i ciska mu prosto w nos jeszcze gorącym _chow mein_.  
Nieco później, kiedy Eames upewnia się ostrożnie przed lustrem, czy mały wybuch Petera nie zakończył się oparzeniami trzeciego stopnia, Mal, całkowicie niewzruszona tabliczką „Toaleta męska", wpada do środka i klnie jak szewc.  
— _Non!_ — wrzeszczy na Eamesa, celując w niego palcem, i nie zwraca najmniejszej uwagi na fakt, że na jej widok Nelson z redakcyjnego omal nie wykastrował się własnoręcznie w próbie błyskawicznego zasunięcia rozporka. — _Non, Eames! _Dosyć tego! Jestem na ciebie cholernie wściekła!  
Eames zastyga.  
— Ja nic nie zrobiłem — odpowiada odruchowo.  
— Peter ryczy w moim biurze! — drze się Mal. Na jej policzkach wykwitają czarujące, ciemnoczerwone rumieńce.  
Eames przez króciutką chwilę odczuwa niewielkie wyrzuty sumienia.  
— Chryste… Słuchaj, przepraszam, porozmawiam z nim. Nie chciałem go zdenerwować…  
— Nic mnie nie obchodzi, czy on jest zdenerwowany — ciągnie Mal. Za jej plecami przerażony Nelson zaczyna przemykać się pod ścianą w kierunku drzwi, co zdaniem Eamesa jest raczej żałosne, skoro podobne zajścia mają miejsce w firmie Cobb & Cobb przeciętnie raz na miesiąc. — Peter może sobie beczeć bez końca i w ogóle bym się tym nie przejęła, gdyby nie postanowił odejść i doszczętnie pozbawić nas wszystkiego, co potrafi zrobić w InDesignie!  
— No dobra — przyznaje Eames. To rzeczywiście wyjątkowo niezręczna sytuacja, skoro powodem, dla którego tak łatwo udało mu się uwieść Petera, były jego długie nadgodziny spędzone nad aktualnym projektem Eamesa. — No to ja teraz…  
— Ty teraz nie zrobisz nic — przerywa mu Mal groźnie. — Nic poza postaraniem się o nowe hobby. Najlepiej takie, które nie obejmuje wykorzystywania naszych ludzi w charakterze pracowników twojego podręcznego burdelu.

XXX

Następnego ranka na zamkniętej klapie swojego MacBooka Eames znajduje jasnoszarą wizytówkę. Z jednej strony widnieje na niej wypisane klasyczną bezszeryfową czcionką logo _Inception Yoga_, z drugiej numer telefonu i adres strony internetowej. I nic poza tym.  
Telefon na jego biurku ożywa.  
— Eames — mówi Eames do słuchawki.  
— Idź na kurs — instruuje Mal. — Dzięki temu pozbędziesz się nadmiaru energii.  
Eames unosi wzrok na przeszkloną ścianę swojego gabinetu i ponad wysepkami niskich, odgrodzonych od siebie stanowisk pracy patrzy z niedowierzaniem na tak samo przejrzystą ścianę biura Mal, oddalonego o całe dwadzieścia trzy sekundy drogi.  
— Nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób joga miałaby pomóc w kwestii związanej z seksem — odpowiada z ironią suchą jak wiór. — I czy ty naprawdę musiałaś zadzwonić, żeby mi to powiedzieć?  
— Nie chcę spoufalać się z tobą na oczach pracowników. Dość złego, że wszyscy wiedzą o naszej prywatnej przyjaźni — oświadcza Mal. Brązowe loki opadają jej na twarz, kiedy pochyla się nad jakimiś próbnymi wydrukami na swoim biurku, a podświetlone słońcem wyglądają jak złota aureola na tle nowojorskiej panoramy za oknem. — Uwierz mi, to konkretne studio jogi pomoże ci uporać się z twoim erotycznym problemem.  
Eames wygina brew.  
— Czyżby chodziło o jeden z tych przybytków, które oferują _specjalne_ masaże?  
— Zapłaciłabym ci dużą, i to bardzo dużą sumę pieniędzy, żebyś tam poszedł i zapytał o to samo recepcjonistkę — oznajmia Mal zupełnie na serio.  
Dokładnie w tym momencie Dom zagląda do jego biura z miną człowieka cierpiącego na ostre zaparcie.  
— Nie rób tego — ostrzega.  
Eames postanawia go zignorować.  
— Jak sporą? — pyta w słuchawkę.  
— Eames — mówi Dom poważnie — nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby…  
— Zafunduję ci całą masę prostytutek — obiecuje Mal.  
— To studio Arthura — wytacza ostatnie działo Dom, wyraźnie niezdecydowany, kogo ma najpierw zabić wzrokiem, Eamesa czy swoją żonę.  
Eames spogląda zmrużonymi oczami na Mal, która odpowiada mu promiennym uśmiechem.  
— Mallorie Cobb, jeśli chcesz widzieć mnie martwym, to są na to łatwiejsze sposoby — warczy.  
— Och, ale ten jest o wiele bardziej zabawny — grucha Mal do telefonu.  
— Tylko sobie nie myśl — prycha Eames — że pozwolę się torturować dla twojej rozrywki.

XXX

— Dzień dobry, jestem umówiony na lekcję jogi — mówi Eames kilka godzin później, oparty o kontuar lekko ascetycznej recepcji studia _Inception Yoga_.  
Na jego blacie stoi wyszukana waza — japońska ręczna robota, o ile Eames się nie myli — z pojedynczą gałązką śliwy, która idealnie pasuje do aparycji siedzącej po drugiej stronie lady wiotkiej dziewczyny o tlenionych blond włosach i delikatnych rzęsach, ubranej w szarą sukienkę etui.  
— Oczywiście — przytakuje recepcjonistka i kieruje wzrok na dyskretny ekran komputera. — Wybrał pan jakiś specjalny kurs?  
Eames rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, rejestruje bardzo szacowne reprodukcje Auerbacha i Kandinskiego i zastanawia się, czy wszystkie studia jogi wyglądają tak samo, czy tylko to należące do Arthura jest szczególne.  
— Tak, przez stronę internetową — odpowiada. — Ten o dziewiętnastej trzydzieści z Arthurem.  
Dziewczyna patrzy na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.  
— Zakładam więc, że ma pan spore doświadczenie.  
— Och, _ogromne_ — mruczy Eames po kociemu, ponieważ nie może się oprzeć, a dziewczyna nabiera zdumiewającego uroku, w miarę jak różowieją jej policzki.  
Alicia, bo tak brzmi jej imię, organizuje mu wynajęcie maty i załatwia formalności związane z opłatą za kurs — która, jak się należało spodziewać po Arthurze, jest niebotycznie wysoka, więc Eames żałuje przez chwilę, że cena nie obejmuje jednak żadnego specjalnego masażu — a wszystko to robi nader sprawnie. Reaguje też pozytywnie na sposób, w jaki Eames przesuwa grzbietem palców po jej nadgarstku, oraz na propozycję przejścia na „ty" i przez cały czas uśmiecha się do niego nieśmiało.  
— Tylko uważaj — ostrzega, wciąż z promienną miną. — Na zajęciach z Arthurem potrafi być naprawdę gorąco.  
— Przestań kusić, mała jędzo, bo zaraz zemdleję — zapowiada Eames, rzeczywiście bliski omdlenia.  
Alicia śmieje się głośno i zbywa go machnięciem dłoni, więc Eames kieruje się do szatni.  
Ponieważ jest zdecydowany na wszystko, a w dodatku mało subtelny i próżny, z wielką starannością skomponował strój, w którym zamierzał przypuścić kolejne natarcie na fortecę strzegącą cnoty Arthura. Zdecydował się na połączenie surowej męskiej niedbałości — zaprawiony w bojach biały podkoszulek bez rękawów, odrobinę wystrzępiony na brzegach — oraz eleganckiego snobizmu — miękkie spodnie do jogi od Lululemona, stanowczo o wiele za drogie i z wielką niechęcią zakupione dziś podczas przerwy obiadowej przez najnowszą pracownicę firmy Cobb & Cobb.  
— Wątpię, żeby wchodziło to w zakres moich obowiązków — próbowała spierać się Ariadne.  
— Najdroższa, jako twój szef…  
— Pan Cobb jest moim szefem — zaprzeczyła.  
— Idź i kup mi te pieprzone gacie, Ariadne — zakończył dyskusję Eames.  
Został pożegnany morderczym spojrzeniem i jakiś czas później przywitany takowym, kiedy Ariadne cisnęła sklepową torbę ze spodniami na jego biurko.  
Pomieszczenie, w którym ma odbyć się kurs, nosi wielce oryginalną nazwę „Studio numer cztery" i znajduje się na końcu długiego korytarza o idyllicznym wystroju. Stawka, jaką zapłacił Eames za dziewięćdziesiąt minut groteskowych wygibasów pod batutą Arthura, przypuszczalnie wyjaśnia obecność małego ogródka skalnego i niskiego mostka, po którym Eames musi przejść w drodze do sali, gdzie zebrał się już ponad tuzin przesadnie spiętych zaawansowanych uczestników spotkania. Każdy z nich umundurowany jest w komplet do jogi, uzbrojony w kolorową matę i wyposażony w baterię butelek Nalgene z wodą.  
— Ćwiczyłam powitanie słońca** — zwierza się maksymalnie wybotoksowana kobieta swojej towarzyszce. Obie są w zasadzie nie do odróżnienia za sprawą naciągniętej skóry, identycznych pasemek w ufarbowanych ręką mistrza blond włosach i otaczającej je aury ogólnego nieróbstwa.  
— Już dobrze, nie denerwuj się, Lauren. Jestem pewna, że pójdzie ci świetnie — odpowiada druga kobieta. Pierwsza tylko się wzdryga w napływie lęku tak wielkiego, że niemal znajdującego odbicie na jej nieruchomej od botoksu twarzy.  
— A co, jeżeli… — zaczyna, ale zostaje natychmiast uciszona.  
— Nie dopuszczaj do siebie takiej możliwości. Musisz nastawić się pozytywnie — uspokaja ją Numer Dwa.  
Eames myśli, że to jak najbardziej pasuje, iż lekcje jogi z Arthurem są jednocześnie lekcjami poglądowymi psychoterroru. Nie spodziewałby się niczego innego po swoim skarbie.  
Roi sobie właśnie, jak atrakcyjnie będzie wyglądał rozwścieczony Arthur, gdy tylko zauważy, że Eames zjawił się na jego kursie, kiedy otwierają się tylne drzwi i Arthur wchodzi do sali, nieskazitelny w czarnej koszulce i luźnych szarych spodniach.  
— Boże — odzywa się do Eamesa, unosząc brew. — Serio?  
Eames przywołuje na usta najbezczelniejszy ze swoich uśmiechów.  
— Mal twierdzi, że jestem zestresowany.  
Arthur przewraca oczami.  
— Jeśli już, to powinieneś wziąć udział w zajęciach dla początkujących.  
— Po pierwsze, obrażasz mnie założeniem, że brak mi jakiegokolwiek doświadczenia — mówi Eames, a gdy Arthur nie przestaje gromić go wzrokiem, dodaje: — A po drugie, ty nie prowadzisz kursów dla początkujących. Sprawdziłem.  
— O tak, będą z tobą problemy — ucina Arthur, a potem przechodzi na przód klasy, klaszcze w dłonie i woła: — Witam i proszę wszystkich o zajęcie swoich miejsc!

XXX

Eames zna Doma i Mal z organizowanych przez klientów przyjęć towarzysko-biznesowych oraz corocznych uroczystości wręczania nagród branżowych — do których niejednokrotnie pretendował łeb w łeb z tandemem Cobb & Cobb — i chociaż zawsze darzył ich szacunkiem, nie mogli niestety zaoferować mu tych samych hojnych warunków, jakie znajdował gdzie indziej. W ciągu minionych lat Mal próbowała od czasu do czasu zarzucić na niego haczyk i roztaczała przed nim perspektywę ekscytujących projektów i wspaniałej atmosfery pracy w ich firmie, która jednak wciąż była młoda i na dorobku, a przecież Eames nie uchodzi za najlepszego w swoim fachu ze względu na zacięcie charytatywne.  
Dlatego zawsze podejrzewał, że tamtego roku, kiedy zgodził się przyjść na spotkanie opłatkowe w agencji Cobb & Cobb, Mal zaprosiła Arthura głównie po to, aby poświęcić go jako przynętę mającą zwabić Eamesa do jej firmy.  
Eames dopijał akurat trzecią lampkę szampana i trzeci raz z rzędu przekonywał Mal w uwodzicielski, niemniej stanowczy sposób, że nie zrezygnuje ze swojego narożnego biura plus sześciocyfrowego i faszerowanego dodatkowymi premiami dochodu na rzecz pracy w jej niezaprzeczalnie ambitnej i prężnej firmie, kiedy do środka wszedł chłopak o przepięknych brązowych oczach i szczupłych biodrach, ubrany w ciemne dżinsy i blezer, z szyją owiniętą grubym zwojem szalika i włosami mocno przyprószonymi śniegiem.  
— Och, Arthurze, co za szczęście, że jednak udało ci się przyjść — wymruczała Mal i przyciągnęła chłopaka do siebie, by powitać go pocałunkiem i przy okazji odsłonić kawałek jego białej, bielusieńkiej szyi, wyplątując go z szalika ruchem, który przywodził na myśl wiktoriańską burleskę.  
— Jest totalna zamieć — wyjaśnił Arthur i pozwolił, żeby Mal wyrównała mu kołnierzyk i pogłaskała po zarumienionym z zimna policzku. — Dobrze, że dałem radę złapać taksówkę, bo cała kolej rozkraczyła się kompletnie.  
Mal uśmiechnęła się do niego wyrozumiale i przeczesała mu włosy palcami, a potem odwróciła go w kierunku Eamesa.  
— Eames, wybacz, co za nietakt z mojej strony — powiedziała. — Pozwól, że przedstawię ci Arthura.  
— Eames? Dużo słyszałem o twojej pracy — odezwał się Arthur grzecznie i wyciągnął rękę, lekko wyginając kąciki swoich cienkich, różowych warg.  
— To straszne — mruknął Eames — bo ja nic nie słyszałem o tobie. — I zrobił coś, co prawdopodobnie świadczy o sporej wadzie charakteru, ale szczerze, w tamtym momencie, gdy gwałtowna eksplozja żądzy przysłoniła mu zredukowany do poziomu jaszczurki mózg mgiełką namiętności, nie wpadł na to, że pochwycenie wyciągniętej dłoni i złożenie pocałunku na jej grzbiecie mogłoby porządnie rozzłościć Arthura.  
Kilka chwil później, kiedy wyżymał sobie szampana z włosów i wycierał jego pozostałości z marynarki, towarzyszący mu w łazience Dom powiedział:  
— Cóż, jak przypuszczam, tak oto tracimy ostatnią szansę na ściągnięcie cię do nas.  
— Spodziewajcie się mnie jutro rano o dziewiątej — obiecał Eames i wyszczerzył się do lustra niczym szaleniec, ponieważ w ciągu tych dwóch sekund, zanim alkohol zaczął szczypać go w oczy, Arthur był jednym wielkim zjawiskiem w swojej usprawiedliwionej i rozpalonej do białości furii, a Eames niczego w życiu nie kochał tak bardzo jak niemożliwych wyzwań.

XXX

Jako osoba nieuleczalnie uzależniona od adrenaliny, Eames wyrządził swojemu ciału cały szereg godnych pożałowania i w efekcie bolesnych krzywd, ale przecież nie sposób przejść obojętnie obok perspektywy radosnego kopa endorfin podczas jazdy na snowboardzie po niestabilnym puchu, dreszczu emocji w bondowskim stylu na torze parkour, wywołujących zamroczenie wstrząsów przy grze w rugby, a teraz nie wiadomo jakiego cholerstwa na kursie u Arthura.  
Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, Eames jest świadomy, że joga to tylko przesadne, daleko posunięte rozciąganie, ale prędko wychodzi na jaw, iż w praktyce oznacza balansowanie na granicy wyrafinowanych męczarni, w trakcie których, kurwa, nieustannie należy przypominać sobie, żeby nie odrywać pięt od podłoża, trzymać kolana skierowane do góry, a uda odwrócone na zewnątrz — _że JAK?!_ — i, co najważniejsze: _nie grzmotnąć ryjem o ziemię__.  
_Eames jest wysportowany i dobrze o tym wie, do cholery, ale najwyraźniej długie lata pozbawiania się stresu przy pomocy sportów wymagających tempa lub gier zespołowych typu futbol amerykański nie przyczyniły się zbytnio do wyrobienia giętkości mięśni. Kiedy Arthur łagodnym głosem nakazuje wszystkim skłonić się w pozycji _uttanasana_, ostry ból sprawia, że plecy Eamesa totalnie bojkotują polecenie.  
— Tłumaczenie specjalnie dla pana Eamesa: dotykamy stóp czubkami palców — mruczy Arthur pełnym satysfakcji głosem.  
— Tak, przecież to robię — odpowiada Eames opryskliwie, ale nie ryzykuje odwrócenia głowy, bo wlepianie wzroku we własne stopy i próby muśnięcia opuszkami szorstkiej gumowej maty, którą wypożyczyła mu Alicia, są skrajnie wymagającym zadaniem, a wątpi, czy uda mu się poradzić sobie z obiema czynnościami naraz i patrzeć przy tym na nogi Arthura.  
Arthur wzdycha nad jego głową.  
— Wiesz, że to kurs dla średnio zaawansowanych, prawda?  
— Arthurze, doprawdy jesteś rozbrajający z taką ilością specjalnej uwagi. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że mnie faworyzujesz — mówi Eames, gapiąc się na swoje kolana. Swoje pieprzone kolana, uściśliwszy. Są ugięte, a jest niemal pewien, że gdy Arthur demonstrował im wcześniej tę pozycję, trzymał nogi prościuteńko i to zupełnie bez wysiłku. Eames jest _niemal_ pewien, bo w tamtym momencie jego radosne myśli zaprzątało co innego, a mianowicie ciąg wyjątkowo sprośnych skojarzeń.  
— I pamiętaj o oddechu — tłumaczy mu Arthur i tym razem w jego głosie zdecydowanie pobrzmiewa ironiczny śmiech, więc Eames zaczyna się wkurzać, ale nagle czuje dotyk ciepłej ręki na tylnej stronie ud i czubki palców przesuwające się w zagłębienie pod kolanami.  
— Rozluźnij uda, to ci pomoże — słyszy mruknięcie Arthura.  
Eamesowi ciśnie się na usta co najmniej tysiąc seksownych ripost, ale Arthur raptem znika i zabiera ze sobą swoje ciepło. Eames dostrzega kątem oka znajomy, szybki ruch bioder na trasie do maty Botoksu Numer Dwa, a jego uszu dobiega pytanie:  
— Pani Carlyle, co mówiłem na temat swobodnego ułożenia ramion?  
Absolutnie nieoczekiwanym i miłym efektem ubocznym stanu grożącego w każdej chwili utratą przytomności z niedotlenienia i rwącego bólu okazuje się fakt, że skupiony na tragedii swojego położenia Eames traci poczucie czasu do chwili, gdy ze zdumieniem rejestruje pochwałę Arthura:  
— Proszę państwa, spisaliście się świetnie…  
Wszyscy prostują się, rozciągają i potrząsają kończynami — poza Eamesem, który podnosi się z dłońmi wspartymi o kolana, powoli jak dotknięty reumatyzmem staruszek, obolały i pełen budzących się w nim morderczych instynktów, a wtedy…  
— …przy ćwiczeniach rozgrzewających. A teraz przechodzimy do zasadniczych układów — kończy Arthur ze swojego miejsca na przodzie sali.  
— O cholera — mówi Eames.  
Arthur prowadzi ich od _tadasana_ przez _utkatasana_ do _garudasana_. Kilka razy robi przerwy na pierwszą z tych pozycji, tak by każdy mógł złapać oddech i solidnie „zakorzenić się stopami w Matce Ziemi". Eames ledwo ma czas być mu za to wdzięczny, bo Arthur już przechodzi płynnie do wojownika I — w wydaniu Eamesa wygląda to raczej jak liczne zaburzenia w odczuwaniu siły grawitacji — a potem do wojownika III, wyprostowany jak struna i absolutnie nieskalany wysiłkiem. Eames ma wrażenie, że już za chwileczkę, już za momencik przewróci się na matę i strategicznie powali ze sobą faceta ćwiczącego obok, kiedy Arthur ogłasza:  
— Opuszczamy nogę, znajdujemy oparcie, łączymy stopy z ziemią i odprężamy mięśnie pleców.  
Eames wykonuje polecenie. Z ulgi kręci mu się w głowie, a krople potu spływają po twarzy. Kurwa mać. To rozciąganie było najgorszym sadyzmem, jak świat długi i szeroki.  
W sali rozbrzmiewa znów głos Arthura:  
— A teraz czas na coś trochę bardziej wymagającego.

XXX

— Och, _Eames_. — Twarz Mal pojawia się w polu widzenia nad jego głową; w jej długich kolczykach rozbłyskują ogniki światła. Upięła sobie dziś włosy nad karkiem i promieniuje znakomitym humorem.  
Reszta wczorajszego wieczoru po dziewięćdziesięciu minutach tortur psychoseksualnych w wykonaniu Arthura (w pewnym momencie wygiął plecy w idealny mostek, a Eames o mało nie jęknął głośno na myśl o wszystkich innych rzeczach, do których Arthur byłby zdolny z tak giętkim ciałem) nie była wcale aż tak straszna. Eames wrócił do domu, połknął dwie aspiryny, zrobił sobie gin z tonikiem i zasnął, otoczony oceanem próbnych projektów. Na nieszczęście osób, które musiały mieć z nim dziś do czynienia, ocknął się ze strużką śliny rozmazaną na jednym z kolorowych wydruków, czując się jak na wyciągu chirurgicznym, możliwe, że nawet trwale niepełnosprawny, i boleśnie świadomy istnienia pokaźnej ilości grup mięśni, z istnienia których nie do końca zdawał sobie dotąd sprawę.  
Dokuczało mu nawet _wgłębienie pod kolanami_. Jak, do diabła, mogło mu się przytrafić coś podobnego?  
Do pracy dotarł o własnych siłach, to znaczy napędzany potrójną dawką paracetamolu i kieliszkiem sherry, ale po kwadransie prób wytrzymania przy biurku w pozycji siedzącej zdecydował wreszcie, że to chrzani.  
— Witaj, bogini — mówi do Mal i podnosi wyżej notatnik ze spoczywającą na nim myszką, starając się odczytać tekst z odchylonego lekko w dół monitora peceta przez szklany blat swojego biurka. — Czym mogę ci dziś służyć?  
Mal sznuruje usta.  
— Eames, czemu leżysz pod stołem?  
— No cóż, okazało się, że kanapa odpada, bo przewód od myszy jest za krótki, więc wylądowałem tutaj — oświadcza Eames rzeczowo i usiłuje rozszyfrować wiadomość od jednego z klientów, która zapewne byłaby nieczytelna nawet wtedy, gdyby siedział przed ekranem i nie musiał zmagać się z odczytywaniem jej treści z odległości metra.  
— Widzę, że powinnam była jednak potraktować Arthura serio, kiedy zadzwonił do mnie wczoraj wieczorem i powiedział, że na jego zajęciach doprowadziłeś się do kalectwa — wzdycha Mal. Przykuca i otacza kolana ramionami, patrząc na Eamesa ze zmarszczonym czołem. — Może wezwać lekarza?  
Eames podciąga się na łokcie głównie dzięki mieszance siły woli i zranionej dumy.  
— Doprawdy, Mallorie, twój najdroższy Arthur ma stanowczo zbyt wysokie mniemanie o sobie — drwi. — Absolutnie nic mi nie dolega, jestem po prostu w dość horyzontalnym nastroju.  
Mal unosi brwi.  
— Tak? Więc mam mu zapowiedzieć, że zjawisz się u niego na kursie dziś wieczorem?  
Eames zagryza zęby. _A niech ją szlag__.  
_— Naturalnie — potwierdza z beztroską premedytacją. — Zniósłbym znacznie gorsze rzeczy niż parę nadwerężonych mięśni, byleby tylko móc znów zobaczyć Arthura wyginającego się w tak kusząco nieprzyzwoity sposób.

XXX

Okrutna prawda wygląda tak, że Eames _rzeczywiście_ zniósłby mnóstwo upokorzeń, o ile tylko Arthur znalazłby się wreszcie pod nim gotowy, otwarty, dyszący i zarumieniony od piersi aż po koniuszki swoich cudownych białych kończyn. W ciągu tych dwóch lat, odkąd podjął pracę w firmie Cobb & Cobb, był wielokrotnie zapraszany do Mal i Doma na uroczyste kolacje z okazji Święta Dziękczynienia lub Bożego Narodzenia, i obserwował Arthura kłócącego się z Cobbem na temat sosu z borówek lub tego, czy dzieciom wolno otworzyć prezenty już w przeddzień świąt. Cała sprawa zaczęła się, jak większość podobnych przygód w życiu Eamesa, od iskry chciwej żądzy, lecz Arthur okazał się jedną z tych niemożliwie skomplikowanych zagadek, które każą podejmować ciągłe próby rozwiązania, w efekcie czego Eames kompletnie zatracił się w jej zawiłościach. Chce wiedzieć, dlaczego ktoś, kto ze świetnym wynikiem skończył studia architektoniczne ze specjalizacją ilustracji technicznej, otwiera sobie cholerne studio jogi, zamiast pracować w swoim zawodzie. Chce wiedzieć, jak Arthur poznał Mal i Doma, czemu uśmiecha się szeroko i otwarcie tylko do tak nielicznych osób i co Eames musi zrobić, żeby uśmiechnął się w ten sposób również do niego. Eames chce, żeby Arthur go lubił, żeby był wobec niego tak śmiesznie lojalny, jaki jest w stosunku do Mal i Doma, i przychodził do niego na przyjęcia świąteczne bez przejmowania się szalejącymi na zewnątrz zamieciami, bo Eames go o to poprosił. Eames jest dobry w tym, co robi, ponieważ zna się na ludziach, i to jedno natrętne podejrzenie nie daje mu spokoju: że Arthur zdobyty raz, jest zdobyty na zawsze, a Eames nie pamięta, żeby pragnął w swoim życiu kogoś z tak wielką desperacją jak właśnie jego.

XXX

— Nie ma mowy — oznajmia Arthur, gdy Eames zjawia się wieczorem na jego kursie.  
— Jestem klientem, który płaci za usługę — wypomina Eames i rozkłada swoją matę, lekceważąc strzykanie w plecach. Dzień spędzony na leżeniu plackiem na podłodze pomógł mu zregenerować siły i częściowo odzyskać mobilność. — Nie sądzę, żebyś mógł wyrzucić mnie z zajęć.  
— Mogę i to zrobię — obiecuje Arthur i mrozi go wzrokiem z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Kosmyki włosów opadają mu na twarz w rozbrajająco uroczy sposób, a koszulka, którą ma dziś na sobie, nosi napis „Akademia Sztuk Pięknych w Chicago". Gdyby Eames nie wiedział, że dostanie za to w gębę, udałby, że mdleje z zachwytu. — Poziom tego kursu znacznie przerasta twoje umiejętności.  
Eames obdarza go najbardziej przymilnym ze swoich oślizgłych uśmiechów.  
— No weź, kochanie, to tylko małe, dziecinnie proste rozciąganie. Znacznie więcej wysiłku kosztuje mnie banalne postkoitalne ziewnięcie — wyznaje.  
— Już za samo to zdanie — warczy Arthur — zaczniemy od pozycji gołębia.  
— Poradzę sobie z tym ptaszkiem — mruczy Eames w odpowiedzi, bo po prostu nie może się powstrzymać.  
Pozycja gołębia, co stwierdza jakiś kwadrans później, nazywa się naprawdę _eka pada rajakapotasana_, albo, w tłumaczeniu na bardziej ludzki język, _pozycja wymyślona w celu trwałego uszkodzenia kutasa.  
_Jej punktem wyjściowym jest pies z głową w dół (Eames nie może uwierzyć, że Arthur tak efektywnie wyssał całą radość z pozycji jednoznacznie kojarzącej się z seksem), a następnie uniesienie prawej nogi do wersji, którą Arthur określa jako „pies w rozkroku". Eames określiłby ją raczej jako „rozkraczony z bólu", ale zagryza zęby i cierpi w milczeniu, bo oczywiście dyrygujący nimi z przodu sali Arthur płynie poprzez kolejne ruchy, podobnie jak reszta owieczek na jego wieczornym kursie dla zaawansowanych hippisów, którzy prężą się od jednej perfekcyjnej pozycji do drugiej i utrzymują je bez najmniejszego drgnięcia mięśni, oddychając perfekcyjnie przez swoje pierdolone perfekcyjne nozdrza.  
Dalsza część kursu nie zmierza w lepszym kierunku. Arthur wydaje z siebie niezrozumiałe pomruki o treści nawiązującej do nazw różnych zwierząt i z wdziękiem demonstruje poszczególne układy. Eames może tylko starać się dorównać mu kroku, możliwie wiernie kopiować jego ruchy, jęczeć jak najciszej, ograniczyć do minimum drżenie rąk, nóg, pleców i brzucha i czekać, wciąż czekać na te cudowne momenty, kiedy Arthur krąży między nimi i koryguje ich pozycje z pozornie grzecznymi, niemniej druzgocącymi komentarzami na ustach, a jeśli Eames ma dużo, ale to naprawdę dużo szczęścia, Arthur kładzie rękę na jego ramionach, łopatkach albo krzyżu, przyciska gorącą dłoń do jego trzęsącego się brzucha i mówi:  
— Tylko ostrożnie, panie Eames.

XXX

Ekstatyczna radość płynąca z faktu przyciągnięcia do siebie rąk Arthura i, co ważniejsze, jego uwagi, rozwiewa się następnego ranka, kiedy Eames, rozłożony na łóżku twarzą w dół, musi odbyć trzy rozmowy przez komórkę, aby zgłosić swoją dzisiejszą niezdolność do pracy oraz przyznać się do porażki, szukając pomocy u profesjonalisty. Na jego nieszczęście owym profesjonalistą jest Yusuf.  
— To niesamowite — stwierdza Yusuf. — Gdzieś ty się tak paskudnie urządził?  
— Naciągnąłem sobie mięśnie, a nie połamałem kości — protestuje Eames, ale potrzebuje całej wieczności, żeby wyprostować się na kozetce.  
— Trudno się z tobą zgodzić, sądząc po tym, jak długo przebierałeś się do badania — mamrocze Yusuf.  
Przez kilka minut (albo godzin) bezlitośnie i rozdzierająco boleśnie obraca i szarpie barkami Eamesa.  
— I jak? Pomogło trochę? — pyta w końcu.  
Eames, który pozostawił piękny odcisk zębów na turkusowym obiciu kozetki ponad brzegiem sterylnej papierowej podkładki, krzyczy:  
— Kurwa, ni cholery, Yusuf!  
— Trudno, ręce mnie rozbolały — odpowiada Yusuf rzeczowo. — Co powiesz na trochę trawki zamiast masażu?  
I w ten oto sposób obaj lądują na dachu małego, ale tętniącego życiem gabinetu Yusufa — z licencją w dziedzinie akupunktury, akupresury, masażu oraz chiropraktyki w dzielnicy East Village — i podają sobie na zmianę jointa wśród trzepotu powiewającej na wietrze szpitalnej koszuli Eamesa.  
— Nie wiem, czemu od razu nie przeszedłeś do tej metody leczenia — mówi Eames.  
— Mam dyplom medycyny i lubię udawać, że z niego korzystam — odpowiada Yusuf i zdejmuje spinkę z krawata, żeby użyć jej w charakterze szczypczyków do przytrzymywania niedopałka.  
Eames decyduje, że zaciąganie się w ten sposób jest poniżej jego godności i wspaniałomyślnie pozostawia Yusufowi resztę pieprzonego skręta.  
— Masz dyplom z Cambridge, który postanowiłeś olać na rzecz medycyny dalekowschodniej.  
Yusuf rzuca mu spojrzenie z ukosa.  
— A tragicznie uprzedzonej medycynie zachodniej wydaje się, że ma monopol na jedyny słuszny rodzaj leczenia i ignoruje całe wieki tradycji bardzo skutecznych metod niekonwencjonalnych…  
— Chryste — jęczy Eames. — Daruj sobie to kazanie.  
Yusuf szczerzy zęby.  
— To co? Powiesz mi, jak doprowadziłeś się do tak tragicznego stanu?  
Eames przypala papierosa, zbyt odurzony błogim działaniem marihuany, żeby czuć jakieś szczególne przygnębienie.  
— A czemu ja się nieustannie doprowadzam do tragicznego stanu?  
— Aaa — odgaduje Yusuf. — Arthur.  
— Wiecznie chodzi o Arthura — burczy Eames pod nosem.  
— Śmieszne — mówi Yusuf i zabiera się za majstrowanie następnego blanta. — Jak długo cię znam, od wspólnych lat na uniwerku aż po dziś, nigdy nie byłeś typem, który się zbytnio angażuje.  
Eames przechwytuje skręta, gdy tylko Yusuf przypala jego czubek.  
— Uwierz mi — zapewnia, zaciągając się głęboko. — Nikt nie jest bardziej zdziwiony tym faktem niż ja sam.  
Eames zawsze był osobą lubianą, beztroską i niezwykle zręcznie unikającą zobowiązań, zarówno w sprawach zawodowych, jak i osobistych czy też uczuciowych, nic więc dziwnego, że zetknięcie z tak niewzruszonym, obdarzonym nieodpartą mocą fenomenem jak Arthur przypominało zderzenie czołowe z powalająco pięknym i fascynująco sprężystym taborem kolejowym. Eamesowi nigdy nie brakowało kochanków, przyjaciół ani pracy, ale jeszcze w całym swoim pieprzonym życiu nie musiał wysilać się nad czymś do tego stopnia, jakby męczył się z jakimś węzłem gordyjskim, przy którym nie może przestać dłubać, choć czasami zdarzają mu się momenty rezygnacji i zaczyna umawiać się na pół-poważnie z innymi ludźmi, brać się za jakieś hobby albo rozważać przeprowadzkę do rodzinnej Anglii — i niezmiennie, nieuchronnie powraca do punktu wyjściowego.  
— Co za żal patrzeć, jak nisko stoczył się najsłynniejszy lekkoduch naszego pokolenia. — Yusuf sili się na żałobny ton, ale nie wytrzymuje i parska śmiechem, odbierając Eamesowi jointa. — Czy twoja matka wie?  
Ciałem Eamesa wstrząsa dreszcz.  
— Chryste, weź ty się lepiej ugryź w język, Yusuf.  
— Zakładam, że udało ci się utrzymać ją w nieświadomości, skoro Arthur nie dostał jeszcze do podpisania czegoś w rodzaju kontraktu określającego zakres obowiązków ziemiańskich, jakie czekają go w roli przyszłej wicehrabiny — kontynuuje Yusuf z ożywieniem, a Eames, zamiast odciąć się jakimś dowcipnym tekstem, podnosi z dachu odłamany kawałek betonu i ciska nim w przyjaciela.

XXX

W piątkowe wieczory studio _Inception Yoga_ jest zamknięte, z kolei w weekendy oferuje otwarte kursy na wszystkich poziomach zaawansowania, prowadzone przez innych, mniej interesujących instruktorów, o ile wierzyć grafikowi na stronie internetowej. Eames, który ma swoje dojścia, dzwoni do Alicii, ta zaś po paru minutach wstydliwego flirtowania popełnia zdradę tajemnicy służbowej i wyznaje, że Lem zachorował i Arthur przejmie jego zajęcia, a po chwili z radością wpisuje Eamesa na listę uczestników, bo jeśli już dopuszcza się podobnej zbrodni wobec swojego miejsca pracy, czyni to z rozmachem.  
Tak przynajmniej zakłada Eames, dopóki nie pojawia się w leniwe niedzielne popołudnie na rzeczonym kursie, prawie zregenerowany po wysiłkach ostatniego tygodnia, i stwierdza, że jest otoczony przez dobre pół tuzina ironicznie uśmiechniętych ciężarnych kobiet.  
— Wiszę Alicii dwadzieścia dolców — odzywa się jedna z nich, osóbka o słodko różowych policzkach, za to wyraźnie złośliwym charakterku. — Zaklinałam się na wszystkie świętości, że nie uda jej się tu ciebie zwabić.  
Eames nie może wyjść z podziwu.  
— A to podła żmija — przyznaje wreszcie, bo tak wygląda prawda o podstępnej, ale absolutnie zdumiewającej Alicii.  
— Wiesz co — mówi inna z kobiet, poddając go dokładnym oględzinom (Eames nie może się opanować i wypina z dumą pierś, bo przynajmniej ona jedyna zdaje się doceniać jego starannie dobrany, przełamany agresywnie męskim stylem strój do jogi, a poza tym jest przepiękna) — prezentujesz się o wiele, wiele atrakcyjniej niż ci inni.  
Eames odchrząkuje.  
— Ci inni? — pyta.  
— Nie jesteś pierwszym, który próbuje zdobyć Arthura, chodząc na jego kursy — tłumaczy kolejna kobieta, wyróżniająca się wąskimi wargami, marchewkowym kolorem włosów i silnie piegowatą skórą. Ma na sobie niewiarygodnie obszerną koszulkę i jest na oko w setnym miesiącu ciąży. — Ale przypuszczalnie należysz do tych bardzo mało subtelnych, za to kompletnie bezwstydnych.  
— Szczerze ci dziękuję, kochanie — odpowiada Eames i łypie na nią ponuro. Już zamierza szukać drogi ucieczki, kiedy słyszy za plecami głos Arthura:  
— Jezu Chryste, ty chyba żartujesz?  
Sześć gotowych do rozrodu kobiet spogląda na niego z oczekiwaniem, co wystarcza za motywację, by sprostać sytuacji. Eames przywołuje na usta wielki, bezczelny uśmiech i obraca się na pięcie w stronę Arthura, który wygląda jeszcze bardziej porywająco niż zwykle. Jego włosy są zmierzwione, kręta grzywka wpada mu do oczu, policzki znaczy rumieniec nietypowego dla tej pory roku zimna, a ciało okrywają luźne spodnie i koszulka z ThunderCats.  
— Skarbie, jesteś. Nareszcie — mówi i rzuca Arthurowi lubieżne spojrzenie.  
— Fakt, nareszcie. Nareszcie mam uzasadniony powód, żeby cię wyrzucić z zajęć — odpowiada Arthur, a kącik jego ust wędruje do góry w sposób, który wzbudza w Eamesie pragnienie wynajęcia penthausa w jakimś hotelu, żeby móc pieprzyć Arthura przypartego do sięgającego od podłogi do sufitu okna. — Ten kurs jest przeznaczony wyłącznie dla ciężarnych.  
Eames trzepocze rzęsami.  
— Och, Arthurze, wnioskuję z twoich słów, że słuchy jeszcze do ciebie nie dotarły. Otóż zostałem okrutnie wykorzystany i porzucony w odmiennym stanie.  
Usta Arthura drgają ponownie, a Eames wzbogaca swoje hotelowe mrzonki o fontannę drogiego szampana, półmisek truskawek i jedwabne prześcieradła.  
— Ten ktoś zachował się więc mało przyzwoicie — Arthur pozwala sobie na podjęcie gry.  
Eames czuje się dogłębnie wstrząśnięty, bo chociaż wyobrażał go sobie w najróżniejszych wydaniach, jeszcze nigdy nie przyszedł mu do głowy Arthur, który mógłby się z nim _bawić_.  
— Nie masz pojęcia, skarbie — wzdycha, walcząc z wewnętrznym drżeniem. — I jak ja sobie teraz poradzę w roli samotnego rodzica?  
Stojąca obok niego kobieta wybucha śmiechem, a Arthur mruży oczy z czymś, co wygląda na autentyczne rozbawienie, potrząsa głową, wymija Eamesa i podąża do swojego stałego miejsca na przodzie sali, wołając przez ramię:  
— W takim razie powinienem zrobić dla ciebie choć tyle i pozwolić ci wziąć udział w zajęciach.  
Eames zdążył nabrać przekonania, że kobiety przychodzące do studia Arthura to zatwardziałe, odporne na wszystko bestie, a te z wydętymi brzuchami okazują się potwierdzać jego założenie co do joty. Joga prenatalna, nawet ta dla ciężarnych w ostatnim trymestrze, brutalnie atakuje jego plecy, co jest niepojęte, jako że Arthur nie przestaje nawijać o tym, jak te pozycje skupiają się na biodrach i pomagają je „otwierać". Kurs liczy jedną trzecią uczestników w porównaniu z normalnymi zajęciami, a Eames, ponownie i bardzo niechętnie wygięty w pieprzonego gołębia, nagle rozumie, dlaczego tak jest. Arthur podchodzi do każdej z przyszłych matek z osobna i ostrożnie, niemniej ze spokojną stanowczością, pomaga jej skorygować pozycję.  
Jego dłonie przesuwają się z prostotą po barkach i biodrach kobiet. Dotyk jest bardziej zdecydowany niż w przypadku zwykłych kursantów, cieplejszy, choć nadal idealnie precyzyjny. Arthur mówi też coś za każdym razem, a ciężarne — zna je wszystkie po imieniu — odwracają się w jego stronę, korygują swoje pozy z przepraszającymi uśmiechami i opierają na nim ciężar swoich ciał. Eames widzi wybrzuszenie napiętych mięśni na szczupłych ramionach, kiedy Arthur pomaga Marii udoskonalić jej pozycję trójkąta lub gdy łagodnie ustawia biodra Anthei do wojownika II, a coś w prostej, naturalnej sile jego ruchów sprawia, że Eamesowi zasycha w ustach.  
Eames był w swoim życiu na tyle szczęśliwy i jednocześnie pozbawiony sumienia, żeby beztrosko zaliczyć imponującą liczbę dobrych partnerów łóżkowych, ale nie pamięta, by kiedykolwiek zabiegał o kogoś tak niezawodnie solidnego jak Arthur, któremu sześć znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu kobiet ufa do tego stopnia, że pozwalają mu dotykać boków swoich piersi i nabrzmiałych brzuchów i nie wątpią, że je złapie i podtrzyma, jeśli się zachwieją.  
— Powinieneś być znacznie lepszy od dziewczyn, panie Eames — mówi Arthur z przyganą, odwracając się ku morskozielonej macie, na której ćwiczy Eames. Krytycznym wzrokiem mierzy jego roztrzęsione jak sama cholera _ardha chandrasana_ i klocek dygoczący pod lewą dłonią, obciążoną masą całego ciała. — Na twoim etapie ciąży, kiedy jeszcze jej nie widać, utrzymanie równowagi to pestka.  
— Sądzę, że w dużej mierze przyczyna tkwi w psychice — odpowiada Eames przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
I do tego nigdy jeszcze nie pragnął kogoś tak okrutnie żądnego krwi.  
— I chyba jest bardzo mocno zakorzeniona, skoro tak trudno ci się jej pozbyć — burczy Arthur, a potem dodaje głośniej: — Dokonam kilku poprawek w twojej pozycji, nie masz nic przeciwko?  
W normalnych warunkach Eames miałby na podorędziu z tuzin spontanicznych, dwuznacznych aluzji, które mógłby wykorzystać w charakterze riposty, ale że teraz jest za bardzo skupiony na tym, żeby nie wywalić się na twarz i skompromitować na oczach stadka ciężarnych, wydaje tylko pomruk aprobaty.  
— W porządku — mówi Arthur.  
Kładzie swoją ciepłą, otwartą dłoń w okolicy nerek Eamesa i przesuwa nią przez łuk pośladków w dół. Drugą ręką obejmuje jego biodro i odciąga je do tyłu raz, potem drugi, dopóki ciało Eamesa nie układa się w idealnie poziomą linię, a mięśnie ud, ramion, barków i piersi nie odwrzaskują w gorącym proteście. Eames ledwo oddycha z wysiłku, jakiego wymaga od niego utrzymanie pozycji.  
— Czujesz — słyszy tuż przy swoim uchu — jak otwierają ci się biodra?  
— Głównie — zipie Eames z trudem — to ja czuję ból.  
Arthur parska cichym śmiechem.  
— Nie martw się, nie dam ci upaść, w porządku? — mówi, nie cofając rąk, a Eames myśli, _och, do diabła_, i wypuszcza powietrze w długim, roztrzęsionym oddechu, co sprawia, że jego kończyny podskakują dziko, tknięte jednym spastycznym skurczem.  
Ale w momencie, kiedy traci równowagę i już ma przewrócić się na matę, czuje za swoimi barkami szczupłą pierś Arthura, który go wspiera, i to nakazuje mu instynktownie rozluźnić wszystkie mięśnie, co z jakiegoś niejasnego powodu pozwala dużo łatwiej zapanować nad układem ciała.  
— Widzisz? — pyta Arthur. — Kiedy się odprężasz, odprężasz się _w pozycję_.  
— Prawdę mówiąc — wyjaśnia Eames głosem drżącym od wznowionego wysiłku — wydaje mi się, że akurat w tej chwili odprężam się _w ciebie_.  
Arthur znów się śmieje i Eames żałuje, że nie dowierza swojemu zmysłowi równowagi na tyle, żeby odwrócić głowę i spojrzeć. Tak bardzo chciałby wiedzieć, czy oczy Arthura teraz błyszczą, czy pokazują mu się dołeczki w policzkach i czy odsłania zęby.  
— Dobrze, na razie wystarczy — mówi Arthur i, wciąż z rękami na ciele Eamesa, poleca: — A teraz przechodzimy w pozycję góry.  
Zajęcia dobiegają końca bez obligatoryjnych dwóch minut udawania trupa, ponieważ leżenie płasko na plecach zakończyłoby się tragedią dla tak brzuchatych kursantek. Zamiast tego zbijają się w gromadkę i siedzą przez chwilę ze skrzyżowanymi nogami w atmosferze pozbawionej cichego uduchowienia, które Eames zna z innych lekcji. Oczy wszystkich kobiet kierują się ciekawie w jego stronę, kiedy Arthur zerka na zegarek i żegna się słowami:  
— Eames, zachowuj się, proszę.  
— Po co te obawy? — odpowiada Eames. — Przecież one już są w ciąży.  
— Więc? — pyta Anthea z zainteresowaniem w szarych oczach, gdy Arthur znika za drzwiami. — Czym zarabiasz na życie?  
Eames szczerzy zęby.  
— Reklamą, najdroższa. Pracuję w reklamie.  
Evelyn, ta o marchewkowych włosach, wydaje dźwięk dezaprobaty.  
— Myślę, że dla Arthura lepszy byłby ktoś z pewniejszym zawodem. Lekarz, prawnik, może nauczyciel.  
Maria kiwa głową porośniętą burzą sprężystych, czarnych jak noc spiralnych loków.  
— Owszem — mówi. — Ale mam wrażenie, że on go jakoś lubi.  
Eames jest zachwycony.  
— Naprawdę tak uważasz?  
— No wiesz — tłumaczy Anthea. — Wyglądasz tak zachęcająco podejrzanie.  
— To przez tatuaże — wyraża przypuszczenie Maria, wskazując na jego pierś. — I ten podkoszulek. Sprawiasz wrażenie bandyty, który skrywa miękkie serce.  
— Czyli myślicie, że „bandyta skrywający miękkie serce" jest w typie Arthura? — pyta Eames.  
Caroline o włosach ściągniętych w szaroblond kucyk patrzy na niego z pogodnym rozbawieniem.  
— Och, jestem niemal _całkowicie_ przekonana — odpowiada, ale zanim Eames zdąża przymierzyć się do małego triumfalnego tańca, uzupełnia: — Bo tak też wyglądało jego czterech ostatnich chłopaków.  
— Jeszcze nigdy nie zawędrowałem na tak radosne wyżyny tylko po to, by zostać zaraz brutalnie strącony na ziemię — skarży się Eames z goryczą.  
Zły humor nie opuszcza go nawet w szatni, a potem pod prysznicem, gdzie onanizuje się gniewnie, i na koniec w recepcji podczas zwrotu maty. Wciąż ma niemiłosiernie skrzywioną minę, kiedy Arthur pojawia się u jego boku i pyta:  
— Co, już dokuczają ci zakwasy?  
Alicia rozsądnie nie odzywa się ani słowem, gdy Eames energicznie ciska długopisem o kontuar i podsuwa jej pod nos swoją kartę kredytową.  
— To raczej nie powinno nikogo dziwić — mówi opryskliwie i choć nie unosi wzroku, wyczuwa, że Arthur sztywnieje.  
Zapada długa cisza, w której Alicia bardzo powoli i starannie zagłębia się w proces pobierania opłaty.  
— Jeżeli coś cię naprawdę boli, to powinieneś mi o tym powiedzieć — odzywa się wreszcie Arthur głosem spiętym od czegoś, czego Eames nie może w tej chwili jednoznacznie określić.  
Spojrzenie, które Alicia rzuca Eamesowi spod rzęs, jest zdecydowanie złowrogie, a chociaż przebieg transakcji na jej monitorze _z pewnością_ został już potwierdzony, wciąż trzyma kartę w łapach niczym pazerna hiena i ani myśli jej oddać.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że cię to interesuje — mówi Eames do Arthura, a potem zwraca się do Alicii: — Widzę, że transfer jest zakończony, więc chyba doczekam się jeszcze dziś zwrotu mojego Amexa?  
A potem te same ręce, które jeszcze niedawno dotykały go z naturalną, solidną pewnością, obracają nim ostro i zdumiony Eames gapi się w szeroko otwarte, czujne oczy Arthura i jego zaniepokojoną twarz. Arthur przebrał się w czarną koszulę i ciemne dżinsy, jego nadal wilgotne włosy opadają krętymi kosmykami na czoło, na świeżo wyszorowanej skórze pojawił się rumieniec i Eames myśli, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś równie pięknego niż Arthur teraz, w tej właśnie chwili.  
— Gdzie cię boli? — pyta Arthur tonem tak twardym i rzeczowym, że palce u nóg Eamesa aż się zwijają. Przesuwa dłońmi po jego ramionach; Eames nie wie, co chce tam wymacać, jest jedynie pewien, że od tego dotyku robi mu się gorąco, że budzi się w nim jakaś uległość, że okrutna i odruchowa zazdrość ściskająca mu żołądek zaczyna wyparowywać z niego jak poranna mgiełka unosząca się nad miastem. — Jeśli to tylko nadwerężone mięśnie, to nic ci nie będzie, ale jeżeli ból jest długotrwały, muszę o tym wiedzieć.  
Eames nie potrafi zapanować nad zuchwałym uśmiechem.  
— Prawdę mówiąc, _szczególnie_ obolały jestem między nogami…  
— Ja nie żartuję, Eames — warczy Arthur, a na jego policzkach wykwitają ciemne plamy. — To nie jest śmieszne. Musisz potraktować to serio, bo w innym razie dorobisz się poważnego urazu pleców…  
Arthur ma tak zmartwioną i rozgniewaną minę, że Eames może jedynie złapać go za ręce, zamknąć je w swoich i szybko, szybciutko, tak by Arthur nie miał nawet szansy na niego krzyknąć, unieść je do ust i pocałować mocno zaciśnięte palce.  
— Och, skarbie, przepraszam — mruczy, poruszając ciepłymi wargami po knykciach Arthura. — Byłem tylko zazdrosnym dupkiem.  
— Co? — prycha Arthur, ale nie wyszarpuje dłoni, więc Eames przytula do nich twarz, muska skórę Arthura skrzydełkiem nosa, wdycha cytrynowy zapach mydła i ignoruje dziki galop swojego serca, które zachowuje się jak u zakochanego uczniaka.  
— Zdaje się, że lubisz określony typ faceta — bąka Eames, bo zużył już całą swoją bezwstydność na kursie jogi prenatalnej i wszystko, co teraz wychodzi z jego ust, brzmi przerażająco. A może to tylko wpływ Artura, który sprawia, że Eames wypada z rytmu i traci równowagę dosłownie, w przenośni i na wieki wieków amen. — Najwyraźniej umawiałeś się z mnóstwem wytatuowanych bandytów.  
Arthur wzdycha nad jego głową.  
— Asher był fizjoterapeutą, nie bandytą.  
Zszokowany Eames unosi wzrok.  
— Umawiałeś się z kimś o imieniu _Asher_?  
— A może mam słabość do groteskowych imion? — odbija piłeczkę Arthur i uśmiecha się malutkim, mikroskopijnym, pobłażliwym uśmiechem. — Nie wiedziałem, że twoje starania zaprowadzą cię aż tak daleko, panie Eames.  
— Arthur, pół godziny temu wziąłem udział w zajęciach jogi dla ciężarnych — przypomina mu Eames. — Z pewnością posunąłbym się dla ciebie do jeszcze głupszych rzeczy niż ten mały wybuch zazdrości.  
Spojrzenie, które dostaje w odpowiedzi, jest w zasadzie nie do opisania — pełne nieoczekiwanej słodyczy i czegoś intymnego — i Eames czuje, że Arthur się poddaje, widzi jego odprężone barki i pojedynczy lok opadający na oczy.  
— Chyba zaczynam to dostrzegać — słyszy.  
A wtedy Alicia, ta skończona gadzina, odchrząkuje i mówi:  
— Panie Eames? Pańska karta kredytowa.  
Magia chwili ulatnia się w ułamku sekundy i nagle Arthur, znów opanowany jak zawsze, wysuwa dłonie z rąk Eamesa.  
— Dobranoc, panie Eames — żegna się i znika za drzwiami biura położonego za recepcją.  
Eames krzywi się do Alicii i niezbyt delikatnie przechwytuje kartę z jej palców.  
— Zrobiłaś to specjalnie.  
— Z zazdrością ci bardzo, ale to bardzo nie do twarzy — kontruje Alicia kwaśno.  
— Gdy już urobię go na tyle, by wziął ze mną ślub, postaram się, żeby jeden z punktów naszej intercyzy obejmował wylanie cię z pracy.  
Alicia patrzy na niego z bezbrzeżnym znudzeniem.  
— Tylko spróbuj.

XXX

Nieszczęście chce, że utkana głównie z euforii chmurka, na której Eames wypłynął po niedzielnych zajęciach ze studia jogi, rozwiewa się w poniedziałek rano i ujawnia ukryty pod sobą spory i mało przyjemny problem. Droga do pracy kolejny raz okazuje się być imponującym aktem samodyscypliny, ale po dotarciu na miejsce Eames nie próbuje nawet siadać przy biurku, tylko organizuje małą prywatną armię złożoną z nowych pracowników i nakazuje jej przemeblować swój pokój.  
Akcja toczy się nader sprawnie, dopóki po przerwie obiadowej nie pojawia się Cobb, zestresowany i zdezorientowany. Zatrzymuje się w progu jak wryty, a jego widziane z odwrotnej perspektywy przymrużone oczy wyglądają jeszcze gorzej niż zwykle.  
— Eames, co to ma znaczyć, do diabła?  
— I co, jak ludzie od Krafta przyjęli projekt? Pozytywnie? — odzywa się Eames najswobodniejszym tonem na świecie.  
— Są zdania, że sugerowany przez nas sposób odgryzania sera za bardzo kojarzy się z seksem — odpowiada Cobb odruchowo, zanim przypomina sobie o zadanym wcześniej pytaniu. — Eames, co ty wyprawiasz, do jasnej cholery?  
— Istnieją przepisy prawne, które nakazują ci jako pracodawcy przystosować miejsce pracy dla osób o specjalnych potrzebach — mówi Eames.  
Cobb rozgląda się dokoła i patrzy na zaimprowizowany projektor, który rzuca na sufit obraz z ekranu komputera, na stos poduszek pod plecami Eamesa, na jego nogi ułożone wysoko na krześle przy biurku, na zrolowaną i wetkniętą pod kark marynarkę, na klawiaturę spoczywającą płasko na jego brzuchu, na przewód od myszy ciągnący się od ustawionego w najbliższym kącie peceta.  
— To najgorsze, najbardziej destrukcyjne miłosne zauroczenie, jakie ci się kiedykolwiek przytrafiło — oświadcza Cobb. — Już chyba wolałbym, żebyś znów siał zamęt w szeregach naszych pracowników.  
Eames wzdycha.  
— Fakt, to byłoby na pewno znośniejsze i mniej bolesne dla moich pleców, niestety Mal ostatnio zmieniła strategię i postanowiła zatrudniać samych brzydkich nudziarzy. No, może z wyjątkiem Ariadne, ale ona z kolei bardzo kiepsko udaje, że jest zbyt religijna, by iść ze mną do łóżka.  
— Brzydota i przynudzanie jeszcze nigdy nie stanowiły dla ciebie przeszkody w robieniu z naszych ludzi materaców — zauważa Dom w zamyśleniu. — Tutaj chodzi o coś innego.  
— Szanowny panie Cobb! — skrzeczy oburzony Eames. — Proszę sobie nie pozwalać. Nawet ja mam pewne standardy.  
Dom, kompletnie niewzruszony, puszcza jego uwagę mimo uszu.  
— Czy to możliwe, że wzięło cię na serio z Arthurem? — zastanawia się na głos.  
— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby biuro było właściwym miejscem na tę rozmowę — ucina Eames, bo wolałby raczej siedzieć przez okrągłą godzinę w pierdolonej pozie gołębia, niż dyskutować o swoich uczuciach z cholernym Dominickiem Cobbem. — Czuję się skrajnie molestowany.  
W tym momencie Mal zagląda przez uchylone drzwi i patrzy na Eamesa ze ściągniętymi brwiami.  
— Słuchaj — zaczyna kategorycznym tonem. — Czy ty byłeś wczoraj na lekcji jogi dla _kobiet w ciąży_?

XXX

Przez kolejny tydzień, o dziwo, wszystko idzie jak z płatka. Eames decyduje się na najmniej forsujące zajęcia w studiu _Inception Yoga_, jakie może znaleźć, Alicia powoli zmienia swoją postawę z fałszywie przyjaznej przez mniej złowrogą aż po szczerze neutralną, a Arthur uśmiecha się do Eamesa tyle razy, że trudno zliczyć. W środę zaś, przed kursem hathajogi dla średnio zaawansowanych, kiedy Eames łapie Arthura za nadgarstek i pyta: „To całe rozciąganie strasznie pobudza apetyt, co powiesz na jakąś małą przekąskę po lekcji?", Arthur prezentuje mu w odpowiedzi swoje dołeczki wraz ze słowami: „Zależy, jak dobrze spiszesz się na zajęciach, panie Eames".  
Najwidoczniej Eames potrzebuje dokładnie takiej zachęty, żeby wykazać mocno niezdrową ambicję, zwłaszcza że zgodnie ze swoją naturą już od małego nie mógł oprzeć się nieoczekiwanym wyzwaniom i zawsze należał do tych, którzy sami ściągali na siebie kłopoty, usiłując zaimponować najładniejszym chłopcom i dziewczynkom w klasie.  
— Eames, nawet o tym nie myśl — zapowiada Arthur ze swojego tradycyjnego miejsca, gdzie pokazuje właśnie pilnym adeptom tajniki pozycji żurawia, a Eames, co nie powinno być żadnym zaskoczeniem, wykorzystuje moment jego nieuwagi i mimo wyraźnego ostrzeżenia próbuje _bakasany_.  
Jeszcze mniejszym zaskoczeniem okazuje się to, że zamiast przybrać pozę żurawia, tylko go niechcący zapuszcza — bardzo brutalnie i gwałtownie — pomiędzy klepki na wyfroterowanym parkiecie studia.  
Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamięta, jest widok wściekłej, pobladłej ze strachu twarzy Arthura, jego zaciśniętych ust, wpatrzonych w siebie wielkich oczu i ostry dźwięk głosu, mówiącego: „Coś ty sobie wyobrażał, do diabła?!"

XXX

Eames zawsze podejrzewał, że Arthur jest jednym z tych ludzi, którzy źle reagują na niespodziewane wydarzenia, więc oczywiście od chwili, kiedy Alicia wzywa taksówkę i troje innych kursantów pomaga wsadzić Eamesa do jej wnętrza, aż do momentu, gdy kierowca zajeżdża pod najbliższe pogotowie, Arthur zachowuje się gburowato, opryskliwie i wyjątkowo nietowarzysko. Czas w poczekalni (szczęśliwie krótki; bądźcie błogosławione, środowe wieczory) spędzają w cichej i ponurej atmosferze. Eames zastanawia się trzy razy z rzędu, czy nie wszcząć kłótni z Arthurem, bo po co siedzi tu z nim w szpitalu z powodu takiego drobiazgu jak siniak na czole, ale gdy tylko próbuje otworzyć usta, Arthur zamyka mu je skutecznie jednym morderczym spojrzeniem, zanim Eames zdąża wypowiedzieć pierwszą sylabę.  
Naturalnie pech chce, że Arthur czuje się utwierdzony w swojej decyzji, kiedy doktor Ronson kończy badanie i informuje z uśmiechem:  
— Gratuluję, panie Eames. Doznał pan wstrząśnienia mózgu.  
— Czy to znaczy, że nie pójdziemy dziś razem na kolację? — zwraca się Eames do Arthura, całkowicie skupiony na najważniejszej konsekwencji swojego urazu.  
Arthur wygląda, jakby zamierzał roznieść go na strzępy.  
— To znaczy, że odtąd nie masz już wstępu na jogę.  
— Szczerze mówiąc, dziwię się, że w ogóle myśli pan o jedzeniu — wtrąca się doktor Ronson z zastanowieniem. — Przy obrażeniach tego typu często występują lekkie…  
W tej samej sekundzie Eames postanawia zgiąć się w pół i zwymiotować prosto na buty Arthura.  
— …mdłości — kończy doktor niepewnie.  
Eames zipie i kurczowo zaciska palce na prętach szpitalnej kozetki.  
— Może jednak przełożymy kolację, skarbie — wyrzuca między urwanymi oddechami.  
— Naprawdę, naprawdę cię nienawidzę, Eames — mówi Arthur.  
Zamiast dowcipnej odpowiedzi wiszącej mu na czubku języka, Eames produkuje tylko serię suchych odruchów wymiotnych. Arthur, osoba kompletnie pozbawiona serca, podsuwa mu bez słowa pod nos plastykową miseczkę w kształcie nerki i wdaje się w najnudniejszą na świecie rozmowę z doktorem Ronsonem, przeprowadzoną absolutnie rzeczowym tonem, znanym Eamesowi z przyjęć z okazji Święta Dziękczynienia u Cobbów, które są klasycznym obrazem chaosu do chwili, kiedy zjawia się Arthur z rozmrożonym indykiem i wystarczającym zapasem sił organizacyjnych, by zaprowadzić porządek nawet wśród oddziałów afgańskiej policji.  
Na koniec lądują w kolejnej taksówce i grzęzną w późnowieczornym korku na Drugiej Alei w drodze do mieszkania Eamesa w Yorkville, uroczo położonego o rzut kamieniem od rzeki w okolicy uchodzącej za mieszkalną część Manhattanu, którą otula teraz podbita pomarańczowym blaskiem latarni ciemność i cisza nowojorskiej nocy w środku tygodnia. Odźwierny Jason, prawdziwy anioł, pomaga Arthurowi wyciągnąć Eamesa z taksówki, a potem zaprowadzić go do windy. Eames jest tak osłabiony, że nie cieszy się nawet wtedy, gdy Arthur wsuwa palce do kieszeni jego spodni w poszukiwaniu kluczy. Jeszcze moment i wchodzą do mieszkania.  
Eames jest dobry w tym, czym zarabia na życie, ponieważ ma bardzo bogatą wyobraźnię, ale jeszcze nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że pierwszy raz, kiedy zdoła zaciągnąć Arthura do siebie późnym wieczorem, będzie wiązał się ze wstrząśnieniem mózgu, mdłościami i parą adidasów, które Arthur dostał ze szpitalnego depozytu rzeczy znalezionych. Pozwala położyć się do łóżka, a potem gapi się w sufit i myśli, że Arthur najprawdopodobniej nigdy, przenigdy się z nim nie prześpi.  
Obraca się gwałtownie na bok i natychmiast tego żałuje, ale już po chwili świat znów nieruchomieje, a dudnienie pod czaszką powraca do poprzedniego, w miarę znośnego poziomu. Mruży oczy i widzi stłumione światło w sąsiednim pokoju oraz sylwetkę Arthura na jego tle, coraz większą i wyraźniejszą, i słyszy cichy szmer jego głosu:  
— Hej, myślisz, że dasz radę usiąść?  
Eames nie daje, a może tylko nie próbuje dostatecznie mocno, bo po co ma się pozbawiać dotyku rąk Arthura, który pomaga mu się podciągnąć, wsuwa między wargi dwie tabletki aspiryny i przystawia do ust kubek z wodą. Głowa Eamesa wciąż ćmi uporczywym bólem, ale ciężko przejąć się tym faktem, skoro dzięki niemu można oprzeć się o szczupłą klatkę piersiową Arthura i przycisnąć skroń do jego obojczyka. Arthur pachnie kawą i tuszem z długopisu, tak praktycznie, porządnie i absolutnie cudownie, jak wygląda.  
Eames chciałby wymruczeć, że w objęciach Arthura jest mu od razu lepiej, ale mimo najszczerszych chęci ducha, funkcje kognitywne jego mózgu uległy wstrząsowi, więc nie protestuje, gdy Arthur opuszcza go z powrotem do pozycji horyzontalnej.  
— Jesteś dziwnie niepokojący w takim wydaniu — szepcze Arthur. Jego oczy lśnią w półmroku sypialni jak dwa czarne kamienie na dnie strumyka. — Zbyt cichy.  
Eames wysila się na uśmiech, specjalnie dla niego.  
— Pewnego dnia, i to bardzo niedługo, pożałujesz, że podzieliłeś się ze mną tym wrażeniem, skarbie.  
— Och — odpowiada Arthur lekko i prawie z uśmiechem, a Eames myśli: _No i wiedziałem_.  
Odkąd się znają, jeszcze nigdy nie znalazł się tak blisko _czegokolwiek_ z Arthurem i nagle jego pierś wzbiera gwałtowną, bardzo upokarzającą potrzebą, która mówi mu, że balansują na krawędzi czegoś ważnego, co zaraz może wymknąć mu się z rąk. Wyciąga dłoń, maca na oślep, łapie w garść kurtkę, którą Arthur założył już do wyjścia, i zaciska palce na znoszonej, wyraźnie ukochanej brązowej skórze, nie pozwalając Arthurowi się cofnąć.  
— Zostań na noc — prosi.  
Półuśmiech Arthura rozkwita w pełni.  
— Masz wstrząśnienie mózgu drugiego stopnia, Eames.  
— Więc obejdź się ze mną delikatnie — odpowiada Eames poważnie.  
Zamiast zaoponować, Arthur ostrożnie przesuwa ręką po jego czole, tak samo ostrożnie jak dotykał wcześniej Evelyn, Marii i Caroline, i wzrokiem szuka czegoś na twarzy Eamesa.  
— Jak możesz być taki pewien? — pyta miękkim tonem. — Co do mnie?  
Eames mruga powoli.  
— Nie rozumiem.  
Arthur odwraca wzrok.  
— Mal uważa, że jesteś we mnie zakochany — mówi cicho.  
— Oczywiście, że jestem — potwierdza Eames rzeczowo. Nigdy nie powiedział czegoś podobnego na głos, ale sądził, że zdradza to jednoznacznie swoim zachowaniem i że Arthur ma wystarczającą świadomość własnego uroku, by nie wątpić w szczerość jego zabiegów, a poza tym gorące uczucie Eamesa jest trwale zapisane w historię ich znajomości, niewzruszone i nie do zignorowania niczym góra, naturalne i odruchowe niczym cofnięcie dłoni przed ogniem.  
Arthur marszczy brwi.  
— Ale jak możesz _być pewien_? — powtarza, wyraźnie sfrustrowany, jakby już od dłuższego czasu krążył wokół tego pytania niczym drapieżnik otaczający ofiarę. — Skąd możesz… Przecież my się nawet aż tak dobrze nie znamy. Niczego o mnie nie wiesz.  
Eames raczej nie wierzy w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale wierzy w możliwość wyczucia w tym pierwszym momencie, czy coś iskrzy i zamyka się wokół serca jak pięść, szarpiąc za nie, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Przypomina sobie tamten pierwszy wieczór w centrum Nowego Jorku, tamto przyprószone szarawym śniegiem Boże Narodzenie, dołeczki Arthura nad odwijanym przez Mal szalikiem, taniego szampana i okropną listę czterdziestu największych przebojów świątecznych emitowaną przez głośniki w ówczesnym, dużo skromniejszym biurze firmy Cobb & Cobb na Zachodnim Śródmieściu. Przypomina sobie tamto ukłucie w piersi, tamten niewyjaśniony, gorący skurcz w gardle, tamtą pewność, że nie wie o Arthurze niczego poza tym, że chce wiedzieć o nim wszystko, i jak odtąd każdy dzień był mozolnym odkrywaniem wciąż nowych faktów do kochania, do chowania w swoim prywatnym skarbcu i podziwiania ich z bliska w bezwstydnym zachwycie.  
— Ale chcę wiedzieć o tobie wszystko — odpowiada echem własnych myśli, ponieważ nie znajduje trafniejszych słów, a te sprawiają, że Arthur wygląda bezradnie i bardzo, bardzo młodo. — Arthur?  
— Jesteś niemożliwy, Eames — szepcze Arthur.  
Eames uśmiecha się szeroko.  
— Możesz złożyć to na karb mojego wypadku, jeśli wolisz — proponuje wspaniałomyślnie.  
— Śpij, panie Eames — mówi Arthur i gasi lampkę przy łóżku.

XXX

Następny ranek jest koszmarny, przy czym Eames ma spore doświadczenie z koszmarnymi _rankami nazajutrz_. Ból głowy i mdłości ustąpiły niemal całkowicie, ale ich zniknięcie oznacza, że poczucie straszliwego upokorzenia ma teraz wolną drogę do jego świadomości. Wstaje chwiejnie z łóżka i toczy się do kuchni, usiłując przypomnieć sobie, co zaszło między obrzyganiem butów Arthura — _Jezu Chryste, kurwa_ — a przerażającym momentem w tej właśnie chwili i…  
Arthur jest w kuchni.  
Ma półprzymknięte oczy i uderza raz po razie czajnik elektryczny Eamesa, jakby tym sposobem chciał zmusić go do wyprodukowania kubka kawy, a jego włosy tworzą malowniczy chaos złożony z loków i gniazd odstających groteskowo pod każdym możliwym kątem. Nosi wczorajsze ubranie i stoi boso na zimnych kuchennych płytkach, a Eames czuje znów to samo drżenie w piersi, jakby tkwiła w niej igła kompasu przyciągana przez biegun magnetyczny.  
— O — słyszy własny głos. — Zostałeś.  
Arthur zerka na niego, nadal nie do końca rozbudzony i potwornie wymięto-rozczochrany.  
— Doktor powiedział, że potrzebujesz obserwacji przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny — mamrocze i powraca do piorunowania wzrokiem czajnika. — Gdzie tu się wsypuje kawę?  
Eames podchodzi do szafki po lewej stronie Arthura, w której trzyma zaparzacz z tłokiem i kawę na użytek ignorantów, a Arthur natychmiast zabiera mu wszystko z rąk.  
— To nie ekspres, kochanie, tylko czajnik elektryczny — wyjaśnia, naciskając guzik, i z przygryzioną wargą obserwuje, jak Arthur przygląda się podejrzliwie syczącemu i szumiącemu urządzeniu. Odchrząkuje i zdecydowawszy, że gorzej być nie może, skoro zrujnował Arthurowi parę przypuszczalnie dizajnerskich butów, pyta, bo w sumie czemu nie: — Ale nie zostałeś tylko dlatego, że doktor tak powiedział, prawda?  
Arthur ziewa, prawdziwy tak przesadnie, że nie może być realny.  
— Masz tragiczną kanapę.  
Eames rezygnuje z podjeżdżającej usłużnie taniej riposty: _Mogłeś przecież spać w moim łóżku_, żeby zademonstrować swoją powagę, a by ją dodatkowo podkreślić, odbiera mu kawę.  
— Arthur.  
Minę, którą częstuje go za ten manewr Arthur, można opisać jedynie jako wyraz oślego uporu, ale po pierwsze Eames wychował się wśród brytyjskich ziemian, a po drugie zarabia na życie przekonywaniem ludzi do zakupu rzeczy, których nie potrzebują. Chce Arthura od lat i pragnienie to nie słabło, kiedy miesiącami nie widywał go na oczy, trzymało się wytrwale za każdym razem, kiedy Mal wspominała o jego nowym chłopaku, nie znikło, kiedy Arthur rzucił w niego słoikiem galaretki borówkowej, kwitło i miało się dobrze nawet po wstrząśnieniu mózgu na pieprzonych zajęciach jogi dla średnio zaawansowanych, więc teraz, gdy znalazł się tak blisko wydobycia z niego jakiegokolwiek wyznania, nie zawaha się, by to osiągnąć przy pomocy odstawienia go od kubka porannej kawy.  
— Eames — odpowiada Arthur i gapi się na niego groźnie.  
— Arthur — kontruje Eames, ale kąciki ust zaczynają mu drgać i Arthur czerwieni się gwałtownie. Rumieniec rozlewa się po jego gładkich policzkach i wypiera ich bladość, a Eames dodaje go do stale rosnącego archiwum rzeczy wartych kochania w Arthurze i zapisuje w folderze tuż obok dołeczków i dyktatorskich zapędów obchodzenia wszystkich możliwych świąt z precyzją musztry wojskowej.  
Arthur patrzy na Eamesa tak, jakby planował zapewnić mu kolejne wstrząśnienie mózgu.  
— Eames.  
Eames ostrzegawczo wysuwa paczkę kawy za otwarte okno nad zlewem.  
— Jezu Chryste — mówi Arthur, wczepia palce w koszulkę Eamesa i odciąga go od okna. — No dobra, to prawda, nie zostałem dlatego, że doktor tak kazał.  
Eames zwraca mu kawę, wyszczerzony jak idiota.  
— Czy to było aż takie trudne, skarbie?  
— Niewyobrażalnie — odpowiada Arthur z kamienną miną.  
— Arthurze, wyginałem się dla ciebie w _pozycję gołębia_ — przypomina mu Eames z identyczną powagą.  
Uśmiech, który powstrzymuje Arthur, wymyka mu się spod kontroli, a zaciśnięta na koszulce Eamesa ręka przyciąga go bliżej i wymazuje dzielący ich dystans. Eames wciąż odczuwa skutki wypadku, głowa nadal go pobolewa, więc niezupełnie dowierza, że to wszystko dzieje się rzeczywiście, ale wtedy rozciągnięte w uśmiechu usta Arthura przysuwają się do niego, są tuż tuż, jak najbardziej realne.  
— I wychodziło ci to beznadziejnie — mówią, a potem przywierają do warg Eamesa.

XXX

Czwartek jest dniem straconym, ponieważ efekty wstrząśnienia wciąż dają o sobie znać, a w piątek Eames zgadza się zostać w łóżku, o ile Arthur do niego dołączy. Brzmi to jak doskonały plan do chwili, kiedy Arthur przekreśla go stwierdzeniem, że nie zamierza wdawać się w stosunki _tego typu_ z osobą z podejrzeniem urazu mózgu, więc kończy się na tym, że obaj leżą obok siebie na brzuchach przy otwartych oknach sypialni i prowadzą jedną z tych wielowątkowych rozmów, które zmierzają pozornie donikąd trasą krętą i zawikłaną niczym wąska, obsadzona żywopłotem droga na angielskiej prowincji. Eames pyta Arthura, jak poznał Mal i dlaczego porzucił architekturę dla forsownych, wyjątkowo sadystycznych wygibasów. Arthur pyta Eamesa, czemu zrezygnował z kultury opartej na miłości do koni i pogłębiającego samogłoski akcentu na rzecz produkcji sloganów reklamowych i czy to prawda, że sieje postrach wśród pracowników firmy Cobb & Cobb przy pomocy swojego penisa. Eames opowiada o szczególnie uciążliwym projekcie rozpowszechniania nowej marki. Arthur sięga po pisak leżący na szafce nocnej i pokrywa rysunkami cały grzbiet dłoni Eamesa. A kiedy zaczyna padać, w Patsy's*** zamawiają pizzę w ilości wystarczającej do wykarmienia małej armii i jedzą ją ze służącego jako talerz zeszłotygodniowego numeru _New York Post_, którą to gazetę Eames kupuje głównie dlatego, by poczuć się lepszym od Amerykanów.  
— I jak? — pyta Arthur, gdy na zewnątrz jest już ciemno, przerywając panującą między nimi długą, przyjemną ciszę. — Co myślisz?  
Eames mruga w rozleniwieniu, zadowolony do tego stopnia, że jego ciało wypełnia rozkoszna ociężałość.  
— Słucham?  
— Mówiłeś, że chcesz mnie bliżej poznać — odpowiada Arthur. — Właśnie to zrobiłeś. I jak, wciąż uważasz, że jesteś we mnie zakochany?  
— Skarbie — mówi Eames, bo po prostu nie może uwierzyć we własne szczęście, że ktoś tak niezwykły jak Arthur nie ma pojęcia o zasadach pożądania, co z kolei jego samego stawia w roli nauczyciela. — Wiesz, tu nie chodzi o to, że będę cię kochał tylko wtedy, gdy twoje odpowiedzi sprostają moim oczekiwaniom.  
Arthur unosi ciemną brew i jest tak nieprawdopodobnie uroczy, że Eames odsuwa z drogi karton po pizzy i wspina się na niego, łapie go za nadgarstki i przyciska do materaca, cały czas obserwując, jak jest obserwowany wzrokiem pełnym rozwagi i przebłysków żaru jednocześnie.  
— Nie? — dopytuje się Arthur. — A o co w takim razie chodzi?  
— Chodzi o to — zaczyna Eames i opuszcza się niżej, muskając nosem nos Arthura, a ustami łuk jego wargi — że ja _już_ cię kocham i dlatego chcę wiedzieć o tobie wszystko.  
Arthur patrzy na niego i milczy przez dłuższą chwilę.  
— Gdy kończyłem uniwersytet — mówi wreszcie — jeden z moich profesorów zapowiedział, że mam do wyboru albo kurs jogi, albo kurs rozwiązywania konfliktów i łagodzenia agresji, w innym razie obleje mnie dla zasady.  
Eames obdarza go drapieżnym uśmiechem.  
— Och, _Arthurze_.  
— Grupa, z którą chodziłem na seminarium do tego profesora — usprawiedliwia się Arthur — składała się z samych idiotów.  
— Ale dzięki niemu znalazłeś swoje powołanie — uspokaja go Eames.  
Arthur się śmieje.  
— No cóż, albo to, albo jestem zwykłym sadystą.  
— Zważywszy na fakt, że wylegujesz się nieprzyzwoicie przez cały dzień w moim łóżku, nie dopuszczając mnie do siebie, nie wykluczam tej ost

iej możliwości — potwierdza Eames, a Arthur, niemal pokonany, zarzuca szczupłe, gibkie udo na jego biodro, przyciąga go do siebie, do swojego podbrzusza, i nagle Eames jest tak blisko palącego gorąca jego uśmiechu, że mógłby się w nim roztopić, i słyszy jego słowa:  
— To, panie Eames, możemy zaraz naprawić.

XXX

Następnym razem, kiedy Mal zagląda do biura Eamesa i pyta, co stało mu się w plecy, Eames jedynie uśmiecha się do niej pogodnie, ponieważ woli — zwłaszcza w kontekście Arthura — delektować się i milczeć, jak na prawdziwego dżentelmena przystało.

**Koniec**

* Amerykański certyfikat LEED (Leadership in Energy and Environmental Design), przyznawany za spełnianie określonych wymogów ekologicznych.  
** Sekwencja dwunastu ćwiczeń jogi, tzw. asan, służąca głównie jako rozgrzewka. Pozostałe pozycje, które pojawiają się w tekście, pozostawiłam bez przypisów, których zrobiłoby się po prostu za dużo, i odsyłam co bardziej ciekawych do skorzystania z pomocy wyszukiwarki.  
*** Nowojorska pizzeria z długimi tradycjami, uważana za jedną z pierwszych w tym mieście.


End file.
